Questa è la vita
by Dani85
Summary: "Questa è la vita! l'ebete Vita che c'innamora, Lenta che pare un secolo, Breve che pare un'ora; Un oscillare eterno Fra paradiso e inferno Che non s'accheta più." (Dualismo - Arrigo Boito) - Questa è la vita di Remus Lupin, tra inferno e paradiso, dall'inizio alla fine. Raccolta di istanti, di pensieri, di sensazioni.


_**N.d.A**_  
Il protagonista di questa raccolta sarà Remus, più ovviamente le persone che gli sono state accanto (capiteranno quindi, storie scritte da punti di vista non suoi). Nessuna particolare pretesa, tenterò semplicemente di raccontare la vita di Remus, nel bene e nel male: flash di istanti o di pensieri o di sensazioni. Questa prima shot è ambientata subito dopo la nascita di Remus e la felicità di Hope è volutamente "ingenua": è una neo mamma che contempla il suo bambino e tutto le pare bello e facile. Poi la vita le dimostrerà che l'amore non basta a esser felici, che ci vogliono le condizioni giuste e che ci vuole fortuna, ma in quel momento di pura felicità lei ci crede davvero.  
Ah sì, a proposito di Hope: le informazioni sulla vita di Lupin e sui suoi genitori vengono dalla biografia che la Rowling ha scritto per Pottermore; Martha invece è una mia invenzione e tornerà in altre storie. È tutto: buona lettura ^^  
**Disclaimer:** Questi personaggi non mi appartengono, ma sono proprietà di J.K. Rowling; questa storia è stata scritta senza alcuno scopo di lucro. Gli elementi di mia invenzione, non esistenti in HP, appartengono solo a me.  
**Note:** Infanzia di Remus – Citazione iniziale da "_Nascita_" di Rabindranath Tagore

_**Questa è la vita**_

_**Venuto al mondo**_

_La mamma ascolta,  
piange e sorride mentre stringe  
al petto il suo bambino:  
«Eri un desiderio  
dentro il cuore!»_  
[Nascita – R. Tagore]

Martha lanciò un'ultima occhiata al fagotto tra le braccia della figlia e poi sgusciò fuori dalla stanza chiudendosi silenziosamente la porta alle spalle. La casa dormiva ancora tutt'intorno a lei e la notte – e il cuore le fece un'assurda capriola nel petto – aveva appena accolto il suo nipotino.  
_Remus_.  
La donna ne assaporò il nome, lo sentì scivolarle addosso, sottopelle, strapparle un pezzettino di cuore e occuparlo. Era diventata nonna e le piaceva. Le piaceva da morire. Il bambino piagnucolò dietro la porta chiusa e lei ridacchiò, la gioia che la faceva sentire come se camminasse a mezzo metro da terra e l'emozione che le vibrava in ogni centimetro di pelle. Con il sorriso ancora stampato sulle labbra, si sistemò alla bell'e meglio i capelli che erano sfuggiti dalla crocchia in cui li raccoglieva sempre e si avviò verso le scale.  
Chissà se stordito com'era dalla felicità, quello strambo ma adorabile ragazzo che era suo genero era riuscito a trovare quella sua geniale macchina fotografica che faceva le foto che si muovevano.

Al di là della finestra, la notte stava degradando da un nero inchiostro a un blu slavato, mentre Hope e il suo piccolino riprendevano fiato. Sprofondata tra i cuscini, il peso del bambino era piacevolissimo tra le braccia e il petto, vero e rassicurante ora che le riempiva le mani e gli occhi e il cuore e tutto il suo intero universo.  
«Remus» lo chiamò piano, la voce piena di una dolcezza tutta nuova, le labbra che gli sfioravano la fronte e un dito che seguiva la curva della guanciotta tonda.  
«Sei bellissimo, amore mio!» gli sussurrò, mentre lui si muoveva nel suo abbraccio e due minuscoli pugnetti facevano capolino dalla copertina. Hope sorrise, semplicemente incantata, e gliene afferrò uno accarezzandolo delicatamente – e questo si aprì in una piccolissima manina, cinque perfette ditina che sembravano rincorrere l'aria.  
Era perfetto, Remus. Dieci piccole ditina delle mani e dieci piccole ditina dei piedi – contate una ad una come i grani di un rosario –, le urla senza lacrime del primo pianto che avevano riempito con vigore la stanza, un paio di occhi opachi che si erano subito aperti sul mondo.  
_Perfetto_.  
Hope sentì gli occhi farsi di nuovo lucidi, mentre si perdeva a contemplare suo figlio – e le sue manine che si agitavano davanti al viso e i suoi piedini che le scalciavano debolmente contro – e li notava, ancora una volta, palesi nel faccino rotondo: i capelli chiari e il taglio degli occhi che erano i suoi, la forma del naso e della bocca che erano di Lyall. Inequivocabili. Anche se suo marito non li aveva notati e aveva riso a sentirla parlare, incredulo per tutte quelle somiglianze che lei era riuscita a trovare in un esserino che aveva appena una manciata di minuti di vita. Lui vedeva un bambino meraviglioso e gli bastava: ci sarebbe stata un'eternità intera per scoprire a chi sarebbe somigliato.  
Oltre la finestra, la notte continuava a stingere e la stanza cominciò a rischiararsi di bagliori azzurrati: l'alba del 10 marzo si apriva sul sonno dell'ultimo arrivato in casa Lupin.  
Hope si sistemò meglio contro i cuscini, mentre lasciava scivolare una mano lungo il corpicino di Remus, solido e caldo tra le pieghe della coperta che sua madre aveva fatto appositamente per lui, e con un sospirò si abbandonò all'indietro, la stanchezza e la fatica di quelle ultime ore che le chiudevano gli occhi. Il torpore le strisciò addosso e l'avvolse mentre, dietro le palpebre chiuse, si proiettò un improvviso flash di se stessa seduta nella vecchia compagnia di assicurazioni a Cardiff durante la pausa, intenta a sfogliare riviste e a leggiucchiare l'oroscopo.  
Hope sbuffò una specie di risolino.  
_Pesci_. Suo figlio sarebbe stato sognatore e intuitivo, generoso e insicuro, comprensivo e riservato, più un mucchio di altre cose che ora era troppo stanca per ricordare. Sorrise: le pareva un buon cielo quello sotto cui era nato il suo bambino. Sull'insicurezza, se mai ci sarebbe stata, ci avrebbero lavorato, lei e Lyall, loro e il loro amore. Sarebbe bastato quello, sarebbe stato tutto quello che sarebbe servito. Per essere felici, per non avere dubbi, per crescere un uomo che fosse sicuro di meritare ogni briciola di quello stesso amore che gli era esploso attorno. Sarebbe bastato.  
Hope ne fu sicura quando sentì la porta cigolare e il letto piegarsi sotto il peso di qualcuno accanto a sé. La mano gentile di Lyall le scostò i capelli umidi dalla fronte e lei si sforzò di riaprire gli occhi. Quando ci riuscì, lo scoprì a guardarla: intenso, felice, innamorato come mai lo aveva visto. E lei si sentì letteralmente traboccare d'amore a vederlo, mentre si lasciava stringere un dito da quelle minuscole di Remus – che era il loro amore fatto carne e sangue e capelli chiari e guanciotte morbide.  
«Allora, come hai detto che funziona questa cosa?» chiese Martha, la voce che ancora tremava di emozione e di agitazione.  
Lyall trattenne a fatica una risata.  
«Così!» le disse e le rigirò la macchina fotografica magica tra le mani.  
«Oh bene, allora cominciamo! Voglio un sacco di fotografie che si muovono del mio nipotino!» dichiarò entusiasta e il primo click risuonò nella stanza. E poi un secondo click e un terzo. E tanti piccoli fagottini immbacuccati dentro delle copertine bianche apparirono l'uno dopo l'altro, manine che si agitavano e boccucce che sbadigliavano.  
Hope rise, mentre si aggiustava Remus tra le braccia e Lyall le scivolava di nuovo vicino ad abbracciare entrambi, amore dentro amore. E sarebbe bastato quello a loro, in tutta la vita che sarebbe venuta. Era tutto ciò che gli sarebbe servito.


End file.
